


A Christmas Eve Surprise in Boone County

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kadlyn gets hurt on Christmas Eve and Clyde has to take her to the ER.  While there, a surprise Kadlyn was waiting to give Clyde may be ruined.





	A Christmas Eve Surprise in Boone County

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [BrideofKyloSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo) in the [FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Clyde and Kadlyn end up in the ER on Christmas Eve where they get an earlier Christmas surprise

“For heaven’s sake, Clyde, will you calm down,” Kadlyn said in exasperation as she sat on the gurney. “Christ, you’re gonna wear your boots out just pacing the damn room.”  
Clyde just sat down in the plastic chair in a huff.  
Kadlyn sighed and reached over, taking his right hand in her right one. “Clyde, I’m fine. It’s just a little cut. You heard the doctor. He’s just gonna stitch it up and we’ll be home soon.”  
“That’s not just a cut,” Clyde protested, pointing at the bloody rag wrapped around Kadlyn’s left hand. “You sliced your hand something bad, bug. Shit, I’ve seen a guy in my platoon that messed his hand up bad when he cut it on his pocket knife and his wasn’t nearly as bad as yours. And what about your head? You might have a concussion!”  
“Will you hush? I do not have a concussion! It’s just a little bump. Look,” she pointed to her forehead. “I’m not even bleeding.”  
Clyde just pursed his lips. It was bad enough that Kadlyn had cut, no, sliced her hand open cutting some vegetables but to have her hit her head on the dashboard of the car when Clyde slid on some black ice as he was driving her to the emergency room made the whole thing that much worse. Things like that just made him believe even more in the Logan Family Curse, no matter what anyone said.  
Clyde was about to protest again but the nurse coming in wheeling a small table cut him off.  
“What’s the needle for?” Clyde asked as he noticed the syringe filled with clear liquid sitting on the table. Although he didn’t mind needles or shots, he wasn’t too keen on seeing Kadlyn get stuck with them.  
“Clyde Logan!” Kadlyn warned him.  
“It’s just to numb the area around the wound so we can stitch her up,” the nurse replied as she wiped Kadlyn’s cut clean. “Is there any chance you could be pregnant?”  
“Now, why would you need to know that?” Kadlyn asked with an uncomfortable laugh.  
“The numbing agent can cause issues in developing fetuses so if you are, I need to know so I can get you a different type,” the nurse explained. She looked at Kadlyn with her eyebrows raised. “Are you expecting, Mrs. Logan?”  
Kadlyn took a deep breath. “There is a very, big, real big chance I could be, am, pregnant.”  
“What!?!?!” Clyde exclaimed, his mouth nearly dropping to the floor. “Shit, bug, you’re pregnant?”  
Kadlyn nodded. “I’m so sorry, baby. I was gonna tell you, I swear. Please don’t be mad at…”  
Clyde just threw his arms around her. He was beaming from ear to ear. “You’re pregnant!!!!” He pulled away and kissed her lips over and over. “We’re gonna have a baby!!! You’re gonna be a mom! Shit, I’m gonna be a dad! Oh bug, this is the best news ever!!!”  
Clyde was about to pick her up and twirl her around but the nurse put a stop to that.  
“You two can celebrate later,” she said with a grin. “I need to stitch up new mama’s hand first.”  
Clyde settled down somewhat, his knee still bouncing with excitement as the doctor stitched up Kadlyn’s hand and sent them home with orders to rest and keep the wound clean.  
Clyde helped Kadlyn into the car and the two drove home. When they stopped at a stoplight, Clyde reached over and placed his good hand on Kadlyn’s tummy. Kadlyn just smiled and placed her hand over Clyde’s.  
They arrived home soon and Clyde helped Kadlyn into their trailer. He helped her out of her coat and Kadlyn walked over to their small Christmas tree, picking up a green and gold gift bag from underneath it. She handed the bag to Clyde.  
“I was gonna give you this in the morning but the secrets kinda out so you can go ahead and open it now,” she said.  
Clyde sat down on the sofa and pulled the tissue out of the bag, Kadlyn sitting next to him. He smiled as he pulled a onesie out of the bag, holding it up.  
“Forget Superman, my daddy is a real superhero,” the onesie read. “Aww, bug. I love it “  
“I wanted it to be a big surprise. I had it all planned out that you were gonna open that the very last on Christmas.”  
She rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. Please don’t be mad at me.”  
“Shit, I’m not mad at you at all, bug,” Clyde said and put his metal arm around her, pulling her close. “I just feel bad your surprise got ruined.”  
Kadlyn just shrugged her shoulders. “It was hard not to blurt it out to ya or anyone. I didn’t even tell Mel and Des. They are gonna be so pissed at me when I tell them.”  
Clyde laughed. “So how long have you been pregnant for anyways?”  
“About three weeks,” Kadlyn replied. “I didn’t have my period last month so I took one of those pee sticks while you were at work. I wanted to call you and tell you but I decided to surprise you for Christmas instead.”  
Clyde just smiled and placed his hand on Kadlyn’s belly again.  
“You know it’s too early to feel anything, right?” she said with a laugh. “The baby’s just the size of a bean. Shoot, now I’m gonna have two beans. My big old bean and my little bean, just like its daddy.”  
“Or a little bug, just like its mama,” Clyde commented, planting a kiss on Kadlyn’s head. “My cutest little bug in all of Boone County.”  
Kadlyn giggled and kissed Clyde’s cheek. She snuggled closer to Clyde.  
“You know, I remember reading somewhere that it’s ok for a pregnant woman to make love,” Kadlyn remarked in a flirty manner.  
Clyde just raised his eyebrows. “Why Mrs. Kadlyn Logan, whatever are you implying?”  
Kadlyn leaned over and planted several kisses on Clyde’s jawline. “Just that I’m wanting to give you an early Christmas present, that’s all.”  
Clyde chuckled and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her onto the bed, leaning over her to give a deep kiss on her lips. He melted into her, savoring her taste.  
Kadlyn pulled her top off, freeing her pert bra-covered breasts while Clyde pulled his own shirt off. Kadlyn nibbled on her lower lip as she looked up at Clyde’s broad, muscular chest.  
Clyde carefully undid her jeans and slid them off over her hips. He leaned down and kissed a trail from her neck to band of her panties. He slowly pulled her underwear down, peppering her soft pubic hair with kisses.  
Kadlyn subconsciously spread her legs as Clyde tenderly kissed her folds, the fingers of his good hand spreading her lower lips to give him better access to her. She gasped as his tongue lapped her essence. To say it felt heavenly was an understatement.  
Clyde gave her bud a teasing flick causing Kadlyn to buck her hips upwards and into Clyde’s mouth. She gripped the sheets next to her as he increased his pace, alternating between sucking and nipping her.  
“Oh sweet Jesus,” Kadlyn moaned, her orgasm gaining momentum. “Oh, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” She arched her back and let out a blissful scream as she came, her petite body quivering.  
Clyde gently picked her up and pulled her into his lap, hugging her close as she recovered. He peppered soft, reassuring kisses on her neck and face.  
Kadlyn lazily reached her hand to his belt and undid his jeans. She reached into his boxers and caressed his erection; Clyde moaned as her fingers deftly stroked him.  
“Shit, that feels wonderful, darling,” he murmured into her hair. Kadlyn leaned up and kissed his jawline.  
Clyde snaked his hand in between Kadlyn’s legs and ran his fingers up and down her slit. He gently laid her onto her left side, her legs curled up towards her chest. Clyde placed the tip of his throbbing erection at her opening and gently eased it inside of her. Kadlyn let out a tiny gasp as Clyde filled her.  
Clyde lay next to her, his chest pressed against her back. He reached his prosthetic arm around under Kadlyn’s body, allowing her to rest on top of his arm; his good hand rested on her right hip.  
Kadlyn reached behind her and threaded her right hand in his hair as Clyde began to pump his hips upwards.  
“Fuck you feel so good, baby doll,” Clyde murmured into Kadlyn’s shoulder as his lips brushed against her skin, his cock sliding in and out of her with ease.  
Kadlyn was only able to moan in response, the feeling of Clyde’s rock hard dick hitting her g-spot nearly sending her over the edge with each hit.  
Clyde peppered kisses on her shoulder. He reached around with his right hand and gingerly touched Kadlyn’s clit. She arched her back as Clyde rubbed her nub.  
“Oh,” she moaned, her orgasm once again slowly building. “Oh I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna… AHHHHHHHH!”  
She threw her head back against Clyde’s shoulder as she trembled.  
Clyde pumped his hips a few more times, his warm cum shooting deep into Kadlyn.  
As the two of them just rested, Clyde reached over and placed his hand over Kadlyn’s belly. Kadlyn just smiled, placing her hand over his; neither of them could wait to welcome their little bundle of joy into the world.


End file.
